It is known that an aircraft, in particular a transport plane, comprises a significant number of cable harnesses or bundles. In the context of the present invention, a cable harness comprises a plurality of electric wires and/or cables and can notably be intended to transmit electrical control signals or to transmit electrical power. A cable harness can also comprise one or more wire or cable harnesses in addition to or as a complement to cables.
In an aircraft, such a cable harness can be used in different possible routes, for example a power supply route, a communications transmission route, an electrical data transmission route, etc.
Usually, such a cable harness is fastened to the structure of the aircraft by a plurality of conventional clamping and fastening devices. Such a way of fastening the harness directly to the clamping and fastening devices is not optimal since it requires notably the fitting of protective tapes between the device and the harness, in particular so as to avoid damage to the cables of the cable harness. The path followed by the harness is defined by several constraints such as the spacing between the various systems installed in the aircraft and the rules of segregation between two harnesses.
In order to protect the cables of the harness, it is also known practice to wrap them with a sheath in the form of a net, as described for example in the patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,523. However, the fitting and fastening of such a sheath exhibit drawbacks.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,523 provides clamping means in the form of a collar at the ends of the sheath. These clamping means require a relatively long mounting time and are relatively heavy. Thus, the fitting of this net-like sheath is not optimal.